Pleasure Pocky
by x.Crashed-Airwaves.x
Summary: A tale between Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin. We all know there are some feelings there. Time to discover the real lust beneath it all.


**"Pleasure Pocky"**

**A HikaruxKaoru Hitachiin Shonen-Ai One-Shot**

"What a riot...!" Hikaru laughed, walking into his house, followed by Kaoru.

"Hee. I know, Hikaru-san. Those girls, they were all.. "Moe, Moe, Moe, MOE!"

"Mm-hm. They LOVE us... What a superior act, eh?" Hikaru laughed some, walking up to his room, still followed by Kaoru.

_But... What if... It wasn't all an act, brother...?_ Kaoru sighed mournfully, treading up the stairs behind Hikaru.

Hikaru walked into his room, then Kaoru followed sitting on his bed. Kaoru felt an itching at his groin. He knew what it was, and what he wanted; was that so bad...? I mean.. It may have been an act before... But now it was real; He could feel it. Well... At least it was real for him.

_Ah... Damnit Hikaru... Why... Why do you have to be so... M a g n e t i c?_Kaoru sighed, laying back on the bed.

"Ohh? Is Kaoru-chan popping a hard one right now...?" Hikaru gestured to the lump in Kaoru's pants.

_Damnit... That stare... Damnit. _Kaoru confessed to himself.

"Eh... Hikaru-san." Kaoru cleared his once raspy throat. "I'm just thinking about all the events of today... You know... Me and you at the Host Club." Kaoru said it with sarcasm. Little did Hikaru know that Kaoru's "sarcasm" wasn't really all that sarcastic.

"Haha, of course. It _was_ funny." Hikaru's stomach growled. "Oops-- I'm a hungry boy." He laughed some, then gesturing to Kaoru that he'd be back.

After Hikaru had left the room for the kitchen, Kaoru relaxed some. _Oh... Dear... I can't just jump him... Oh no... Nope, nope, nope--_ Kaoru's thoughts were interrupted by Hikaru entering suddenly. Hikaru held pocky. Oh God, could the situation get _any_ worse for our poor Kaoru? Pocky.. Sheesh. What a sexual candy. Then to Kaoru's view "Honey-Milk Pocky". _Great,_ He thought. Did the cream on the pocky absolutely have to look like a candy replica of cum?

Hikaru popped a piece of pocky into his mouth, sucking on the end with such a dirty technique it could make an angel go to hell. Hikaru looked at Kaoru with his usual lusty stare, offering Kaoru a piece. Kaoru nodded gratefully, hoping to get his mind out of his pants. Only... He should've known that that REALLY wouldn't work. He kept imagining Hikaru inside him... All of _Hikaru's _creamy goodness; Not some piece of cheap pocky.

Hikaru yawned, throwing himself backwards onto the bed. He was completely clueless of how his brother felt... And, _how_ he felt it. Well, until Kaoru had to open his trap.

"Hikaru-san?" Kaoru asked, a faint redness to his cheeks.

"Ah?" Hikaru nodded toward Kaoru.

"What would someone do if they were extremely... Horny?" Kaoru continued, biting the tip of his pocky off, then blushing more.

"Well... They could always get fucked." Hikaru said while sitting up beside Kaoru.

"F-Fucked... Right..." Kaoru laughed nervously, leaning back on the bed.

"Yeah, fucked. Like what I think about you all the time, Kaoru." Hikaru laughed some, leaning back as well.

"Eh... There's no need for that, Hikaru-san. We're not at the Club." Kaoru sighed some, looking away.

"Who said that those actions were purely for the Club?" Hikaru had a very horny, very mischevious look on his face.

"Eh...Ehh.. Hikaru-sa--" Kaoru was so very _rudely_ interrupted by Hikaru jumping up on top of him and straddling him.

"Hikaru-saaann, **Hikaru-san!** I want to hear you _moan_ my name. Not just gasp it." Hikaru bent forward; licking Kaoru's neck seductively. Kaoru whimped, blushing badly. Hikaru drew out a piece of pocky from the box with his teeth, and placed half in his mouth, half in Kaoru's.

"So how much _can_ you fit in your cute little mouth...?" Hikaru stated, shoving the pocky to the back Kaoru's throat some. Kaoru nearly gagged, but moaned at the same time. He wished that was Hikaru. He _really_ wish that it was Hikaru inside his mouth. Hikaru's honey-milk would taste so much sweeter.

"A.. A lot... Hikaru-san..." Kaoru bit off the pocky, chewing it then biting his lip.

"Hm... I wonder if you can fit something a little bigger than pocky in your mouth..." Hikaru's lips brushed against Kaoru's.

"Or at least some Cock-Flavoured pocky... I'm sure you'd like that." Hikaru stated as he began unzipping his pants, but then the hands of Kaoru starting undoing it, taking Hikaru's pants off for him. And whilst Kaoru was doing this, Hikaru removed his shirt. Kaoru removed his pants and shirt with the aid of Hikaru as the two looked at eachother's sweat-glistened bodies.

"... Hold me?" Hikaru stated. Kaoru knew exactly what he meant.

Kaoru pulled Hikaru's boxers off, showing a very well developped manhood. Kaoru didn't have time to even think before Hikaru thrusted himself into Kaoru's mouth, making Kaoru enjoy himself. After only a few moments of that, Hikaru already felt himself harden and start to give in. He knew Kaoru wanted to taste _his_ honey-milk. And Kaoru wanted it bad. Hikaru gave into the pleasure, and cummed into Kaoru's mouth, sweating all over. Kaoru swallowed his juices, then licking up whatever he missed.

Hikaru, without a second thought, grabbed Kaoru's manhood and started rubbing and squeezing it, making Kaoru, hard now.

"Unngg..." Kaoru moaned. This pleased Hikaru immensely. Hikaru went faster, rubbing Kaoru up with all his force. Kaoru gripped at Hikaru's shoulders, gasping and moaning. Kaoru cummed, Hikaru licking Kaoru's lower stomach, and cleaning up a good amount of the mess.

Kaoru moaned; "I need you in-.. Inside me..." Kaoru squirmed while saying this. Hikaru completely obliged. He flipped Kaoru over onto his stomach, getting good access of his hole. In a split second and two breaths Hikaru was plunging inside Kaoru. Kaoru yelled out in pain and pleasure, moaned very loudly. The two starting moving, and their pleasure just increased. Kaoru popped a piece of pocky in his mouth, savouring the taste and making the experience that the two were having, even more pleasurable. The two climaxed simuntaneously, luckily enough, and fell onto eachother on the bed, the sheets, and eachother being a mess.

Hikaru popped another piece of pocky in his mouth, then breaking off a piece and placing it in Kaoru's sore mouth. "So... I guess candy isn't just for kids anymore... Now is it?"


End file.
